


Bird House Melancholy- drabble

by EdgarAllenPoet



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Gen, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgarAllenPoet/pseuds/EdgarAllenPoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>250 Micro fiction written for Creative Writing.  Spencer uses cunning forces to get Ryan to do his English homework for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird House Melancholy- drabble

“I want to be the first person to sneeze from pepper, slip on a banana peel, fall down a spiral staircase, and die,” Ryan lamented, tossing himself across the foot of Spencer’s bed and letting out a groan that made more sense coming from a grizzly bear than a teenager. “The class cannot be that bad,” Spencer rolled his eyes and unfolded his legs to rest his feet on Ryan’s lap.   
“It is bad in apocalyptic proportions!”   
“You had to at least learn something,” Spencer sighed heavily, knowing Ryan was very stubborn when it came to holding bad moods.   
“I learned that a tool is an object that enables you to take advantage of the laws of physics and mechanics in such a way that you can seriously injure yourself,” Ryan said in a matter-of-fact tone while he pulled at a loose string on the duvet.   
“Why did I ever let you convince me to take shop class!?” Ryan demanded, throwing himself up into a sitting position and sagging over again like a rag doll.   
“Because, this way my proposal has leverage. You do my English homework, and I’ll build your bird houses,” Spencer said.   
“That’s cheating,”   
“Like you care. I build them, you paint them. Rainbow colors or black like your soul or whatever,”   
Ryan glared at him. “Rainbows are just colors showing off. It’s a pathetic cry for help,”   
Spencer held his hand out and raised an eyebrow, and Ryan gave in and shook it. “Fine, whatever, deal,”



End file.
